


Natural Selection

by SA_Raven (AmberHoshi)



Category: X-men(the Movies), Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: Spiritual, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberHoshi/pseuds/SA_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>
<br/><i>A</i>
<br/></b>
<br/><b>. N. Sorry this took so long, a mixture of trying to get my information straight and general procrastination kept me from updating (and rewriting) sooner. Please forgive me. I'm going to try and update more often from now on….. Although, I </b>
<br/><b>
<br/><i>did </i>
<br/></b>
<br/><b>update four days earlier than I expected.….Seriously though, I'm going to update more, maybe even weekly. </b></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Darkness Ascending

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> _A_   
> **   
> **. N. Sorry this took so long, a mixture of trying to get my information straight and general procrastination kept me from updating (and rewriting) sooner. Please forgive me. I'm going to try and update more often from now on….. Although, I**   
> **  
> _did_   
> **   
> **update four days earlier than I expected.….Seriously though, I'm going to update more, maybe even weekly.**

**_A_ ** **. N. Sorry this took so long, a mixture of trying to get my information straight and general procrastination kept me from updating (and rewriting) sooner. Please forgive me. I'm going to try and update more often from now on….. Although, I** **_did_ ** **update four days earlier than I expected.….Seriously though, I'm going to update more, maybe even weekly.**

  


* * *

**  
_This fanfic is placed in 2010, but the Shadow Mages and the Reikai Tantei are still only 17-20 years old. The X-men movie timeline ends in 2006. This is placed after the end of YYH and YGO. Besides, both Animes seem pretty high-tech, not to mention X-men itself, they seem like they would take place in the 2000s, rather than the 90s anyway. This means that the Anime characters were born from 1990-1992, not including the younger Yu-Gi-Oh characters._   
**

**  
_P.S. This is placed in reality, like the movies, not Anime, like the shows. (Imagine HUMAN versions)*Drools slightly at the idea of her dreams coming true* Ahem…on with the story…._   
**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters or logos. I merely partially own the plot and maybe a few OCs later on ( for romance and all that good stuff... don't worry, none of them will be main characters or Mary Sues, I promise! I hate Mary Sues….. I HATE THEM!). **

**I was inspired by Vaeru's- For Adoption: YYH x X-men Crossover**. **I also have permission from Kurome Shiretsu, so I may use a few of her ideas from Mission X… THANK YOU EVERYONE! (Never let me have soda and pizza again... it seems to mean a very, very hyper Star…. Did I mention that it's 2AM?)**

 **This is a rewrite from the original. Enjoy! R &R! I Will be waiting…. O.o **

* * *

  


  


  


_  
**Natural Selection  
** _ _**By** _ _  
**S. A. Raven** _ _  
**Prologue:** _ __

_**Darkness Ascending** _

  


* * *

**  
_natural selection:_   
**

_–noun_

 **  
_The process by which forms of life having traits that better enable them to adapt to specific environmental pressures, as predators, changes in climate, or competition for food or mates, will tend to survive and reproduce in greater numbers than others of their kind, thus ensuring the perpetuation of those favorable traits in succeeding generations._   
**

**__  
**

* * *

**June 1** **st** **, 2010**   
**Bayville, New York**

She stared at the digital photograph in confusion. The clock ticked annoyingly, furthering the woman's irritation as she tried to piece together the broken web of thoughts going through her head at the speed of light.

The first image in the computer file held a small, leather-clad boy with long, spiky, multi-colored hair and large, violet eyes. Even in the picture, the boy radiated an air of pure, unadulterated innocence as his eyes stared directly into camera, entrancing the viewer with a gaze full of a depth so deep that it pierced the soul.

After examining the image for what felt like hours, but, in reality, was only a minute or so, she tore her eyes away, clicking on the next sub-file hesitantly, as if scared of what she may find there.

The effeminate boy in this sub-file had long, layered, pure white hair, similar to her own ivory tresses. Judging by the boy's gaunt face, and his general pale countenance, it was obvious that he'd been through the mill, perhaps much more than any seventeen-year-old boy should ever have to. Despite his obvious hardship, however, this boy had somehow retained a sweet gentility that any small child would envy. His soft, light mocha eyes still held an uncommon kindness in them as he smiled at the camera shyly.

After this picture, a lean, beautiful young man looked at her with merrily dancing, mischievous, green eyes. His long, crimson hair cascaded well past his shoulders, making him look almost completely feminine if it weren't for his broad, strong shoulders. Despite his good-natured appearance, however, this boy had a curiously guarded look to his eyes, as if he was hiding something important, which was very highly likely considering the information accompanying the image.

The last boy after this (The only boy who actually _looked_ fully Asian, taking into consideration the fact that all four of these boys were _supposed_ to be of Japanese descent), had chin-length black hair and permanently laughing eyes of garnet-brown. In the picture on file, Yuusuke Urameshi's stance was arrogant and tough, the muscles on his body not too bulky, but definitely there. A street fighter's muscles. Despite this, however, a gruff kindness still remained within his eyes.

She let out an almost imperceptible groan as she checked the clock. 11PM. She still had to grade papers…

She only skimmed the last two files, printing out the entire file. Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. How ironic that the world's most influential teenage boy would turn out to be a mutant…..

Ororo Monroe, more commonly known throughout America as Storm, yawned before standing up. She winced regretfully as her back cracked, notifying her of the long length of time she had spent sitting in the impersonal office chair. Recovering swiftly, she left the room, pressing on the X-men alert button as she all but ran into the conference room to await the rest of the team.

The team was going on a little field trip…

* * *

 **  
_March 7_ ** **_th_ ** **_, 2010  
Domino, Japan  
_   
**

There was danger looming on the horizon, he could tell. He didn't know _how_ or _why_ , but he could tell.

It had all started on September 9th, precisely one week after his seventeenth birthday. It was a simple dream, one in which he had left his house keys in the small cafe two blocks away from his apartment. The next morning he woke up uncharacteristically late, completely forgetting about the oddly random dream as he rushed around his apartment, trying to get to school on time. He _really_ didn't need to be late

That afternoon, Bakura Ryou finished his homework early, as usual, and, feeling bored and hungry, he decided to go on the quest for the perfect cream-puff. After walking around pointlessly for about a half hour, he came across the rather unassuming cafe, feeling more than a little disheartened.

Reading the outdoor menu, he smiled as he saw that cream-puffs were, indeed, on the menu. After buying at least a dozen of the bite-sized sweets, Ryou ogled the sugary pastries in utter bliss, already imagining what they would taste like on his tongue.

He was so content, in fact, that he accidentally left his house keys on the cafe counter while holding the beautiful bag that held, in his opinion, the most amazing food in the world reverently in front of him.

He ended up walking all over Domino that day, from the library to the supermarket, eating his precious cream-puffs daintily all the while. When he finally _remembered to_ come home, he flew into a blind panic. Where were his house keys?

It was then that he remembered the dream. He ran to the cafe, not bothering to wonder at his first psychic vision, and definitely not his last.

The premonitions were trivial at first, but, as the months rolled by, they grew steadily darker. All too soon, he was dreaming of death and destruction on a daily basis. Barely two days would pass until he saw another deadly fire, another car accident, another premature death.

On the best nights, he only got around five hours of sleep.

It wasn't surprising that all of this was happening to him, he decided. After all, peace never seemed to last long for Bakura Ryou, so why should now be any different?

* * *

 **  
_May 30, 2010  
The Beach Of Memory, Japan  
_   
**

The ruby haired boy smiled. It was a quiet smile, full of the discreet happiness that came with a peaceful, mid-spring day. His leaf-green eyes twinkled merrily as he beheld the scene before him, his eyebrow raised.

Kurama, also known as Shuuichi Minamino, watched in silent amusement as his longtime friends, Yuusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara, tackled each other roughly to the ground, making a large cloud of sand puff up around them. Anyone who didn't know the two aforementioned boys would assume that they were trying to kill each other, but Kurama (and everyone else on the beach at that moment in time) knew better. They knew that this was, in reality, their typical, everyday greeting, and that the two were actually quite close. One could even call the two best-friends.

Kurama finally directed his attention from the hilarious spectacle before him to observe the other longtime acquaintances surrounding him. Keiko, Botan, and Yukina were giggling softly by the waves, admiring the pretty new engagement ring on Keiko's finger and trying in vain to ignore the fight between Keiko's fiancé and Kuwabara; Hiei, finally taking a well-deserved break from patrolling the border of _Makai_ , was sitting up in a tree, watching the violent fight slowly escalating between the former Spirit Detectives with an extremely bored expression on his face; while Genkai was sneaking fondly amused glances towards her favorite dimwit while he was busy beating Kuwabara to a pulp.

It had been around a year since Yuusuke had returned from the Makai. Everything seemed so quiet: Genkai was still alive and pushing seventy-six, always up for a fight or one of her legendary training sessions from hell; Yuusuke's _ramen_ stand was a roaring trade in town; and Keiko and Kuwabara had started their first terms at two of the best colleges in Tokyo.

Kurama himself had settled into his new job at his step- father's company nicely, the pay was fair and it wasn't too boring. His mother had been slightly disappointed at the news that he wasn't going to attend _Meioh_ Private University, but the school's invitation was longstanding, and he was allowed to transfer in at anytime, so that was enough to keep her happy.

Kurama felt strangely content as the mid-spring breeze played across his face, making his long, dark-red waves swing gently in the air. The smile wavered as he noted a single, large gray cloud in the otherwise perfect, pale blue sky, just about to cover the sun. It seemed an ominous sign.

If only he had known how right he was…

* * *

 **REVIEW! If you don't, I'll CRY! ;)**

 **  
_  
Edit: 6/2/11; Chapter name retitled, story title changed. Edited for flow and description. Reread recommended.   
_   
**


	2. Prologue: Darkness Ascending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A. N. I'm so sorry about how late this is. I think I've finally developed OCD. I rewrote this about five different times. Forgive me? I have an new LJ, so drop me a line one of these days, I'm bored.**

**_A_ ** **. N. Sorry this took so long, a mixture of trying to get my information straight and general procrastination kept me from updating (and rewriting) sooner. Please forgive me. I'm going to try and update more often from now on….. Although, I** **_did_ ** **update four days earlier than I expected.….Seriously though, I'm going to update more, maybe even weekly.**

  


* * *

**  
_This fanfic is placed in 2010, but the Shadow Mages and the Reikai Tantei are still only 17-20 years old. The X-men movie timeline ends in 2006. This is placed after the end of YYH and YGO. Besides, both Animes seem pretty high-tech, not to mention X-men itself, they seem like they would take place in the 2000s, rather than the 90s anyway. This means that the Anime characters were born from 1990-1992, not including the younger Yu-Gi-Oh characters._   
**

**  
_P.S. This is placed in reality, like the movies, not Anime, like the shows. (Imagine HUMAN versions)*Drools slightly at the idea of her dreams coming true* Ahem…on with the story…._   
**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters or logos. I merely partially own the plot and maybe a few OCs later on ( for romance and all that good stuff... don't worry, none of them will be main characters or Mary Sues, I promise! I hate Mary Sues….. I HATE THEM!). **

**I was inspired by Vaeru's- For Adoption: YYH x X-men Crossover**. **I also have permission from Kurome Shiretsu, so I may use a few of her ideas from Mission X… THANK YOU EVERYONE! (Never let me have soda and pizza again... it seems to mean a very, very hyper Star…. Did I mention that it's 2AM?)**

 **This is a rewrite from the original. Enjoy! R &R! I Will be waiting…. O.o **

* * *

  


  


  


_  
**Natural Selection  
** _ _**By** _ _  
**S. A. Raven** _ _  
**Prologue:** _ __

_**Darkness Ascending** _

  


* * *

**  
_natural selection:_   
**

_–noun_

 **  
_The process by which forms of life having traits that better enable them to adapt to specific environmental pressures, as predators, changes in climate, or competition for food or mates, will tend to survive and reproduce in greater numbers than others of their kind, thus ensuring the perpetuation of those favorable traits in succeeding generations._   
**

**__  
**

* * *

**June 1** **st** **, 2010**   
**Bayville, New York**

She stared at the digital photograph in confusion. The clock ticked annoyingly, furthering the woman's irritation as she tried to piece together the broken web of thoughts going through her head at the speed of light.

The first image in the computer file held a small, leather-clad boy with long, spiky, multi-colored hair and large, violet eyes. Even in the picture, the boy radiated an air of pure, unadulterated innocence as his eyes stared directly into camera, entrancing the viewer with a gaze full of a depth so deep that it pierced the soul.

After examining the image for what felt like hours, but, in reality, was only a minute or so, she tore her eyes away, clicking on the next sub-file hesitantly, as if scared of what she may find there.

The effeminate boy in this sub-file had long, layered, pure white hair, similar to her own ivory tresses. Judging by the boy's gaunt face, and his general pale countenance, it was obvious that he'd been through the mill, perhaps much more than any seventeen-year-old boy should ever have to. Despite his obvious hardship, however, this boy had somehow retained a sweet gentility that any small child would envy. His soft, light mocha eyes still held an uncommon kindness in them as he smiled at the camera shyly.

After this picture, a lean, beautiful young man looked at her with merrily dancing, mischievous, green eyes. His long, crimson hair cascaded well past his shoulders, making him look almost completely feminine if it weren't for his broad, strong shoulders. Despite his good-natured appearance, however, this boy had a curiously guarded look to his eyes, as if he was hiding something important, which was very highly likely considering the information accompanying the image.

The last boy after this (The only boy who actually _looked_ fully Asian, taking into consideration the fact that all four of these boys were _supposed_ to be of Japanese descent), had chin-length black hair and permanently laughing eyes of garnet-brown. In the picture on file, Yuusuke Urameshi's stance was arrogant and tough, the muscles on his body not too bulky, but definitely there. A street fighter's muscles. Despite this, however, a gruff kindness still remained within his eyes.

She let out an almost imperceptible groan as she checked the clock. 11PM. She still had to grade papers…

She only skimmed the last two files, printing out the entire file. Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. How ironic that the world's most influential teenage boy would turn out to be a mutant…..

Ororo Monroe, more commonly known throughout America as Storm, yawned before standing up. She winced regretfully as her back cracked, notifying her of the long length of time she had spent sitting in the impersonal office chair. Recovering swiftly, she left the room, pressing on the X-men alert button as she all but ran into the conference room to await the rest of the team.

The team was going on a little field trip…

* * *

 **  
_March 7_ ** **_th_ ** **_, 2010  
Domino, Japan  
_   
**

There was danger looming on the horizon, he could tell. He didn't know _how_ or _why_ , but he could tell.

It had all started on September 9th, precisely one week after his seventeenth birthday. It was a simple dream, one in which he had left his house keys in the small cafe two blocks away from his apartment. The next morning he woke up uncharacteristically late, completely forgetting about the oddly random dream as he rushed around his apartment, trying to get to school on time. He _really_ didn't need to be late

That afternoon, Bakura Ryou finished his homework early, as usual, and, feeling bored and hungry, he decided to go on the quest for the perfect cream-puff. After walking around pointlessly for about a half hour, he came across the rather unassuming cafe, feeling more than a little disheartened.

Reading the outdoor menu, he smiled as he saw that cream-puffs were, indeed, on the menu. After buying at least a dozen of the bite-sized sweets, Ryou ogled the sugary pastries in utter bliss, already imagining what they would taste like on his tongue.

He was so content, in fact, that he accidentally left his house keys on the cafe counter while holding the beautiful bag that held, in his opinion, the most amazing food in the world reverently in front of him.

He ended up walking all over Domino that day, from the library to the supermarket, eating his precious cream-puffs daintily all the while. When he finally _remembered to_ come home, he flew into a blind panic. Where were his house keys?

It was then that he remembered the dream. He ran to the cafe, not bothering to wonder at his first psychic vision, and definitely not his last.

The premonitions were trivial at first, but, as the months rolled by, they grew steadily darker. All too soon, he was dreaming of death and destruction on a daily basis. Barely two days would pass until he saw another deadly fire, another car accident, another premature death.

On the best nights, he only got around five hours of sleep.

It wasn't surprising that all of this was happening to him, he decided. After all, peace never seemed to last long for Bakura Ryou, so why should now be any different?

* * *

 **  
_May 30, 2010  
The Beach Of Memory, Japan  
_   
**

The ruby haired boy smiled. It was a quiet smile, full of the discreet happiness that came with a peaceful, mid-spring day. His leaf-green eyes twinkled merrily as he beheld the scene before him, his eyebrow raised.

Kurama, also known as Shuuichi Minamino, watched in silent amusement as his longtime friends, Yuusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara, tackled each other roughly to the ground, making a large cloud of sand puff up around them. Anyone who didn't know the two aforementioned boys would assume that they were trying to kill each other, but Kurama (and everyone else on the beach at that moment in time) knew better. They knew that this was, in reality, their typical, everyday greeting, and that the two were actually quite close. One could even call the two best-friends.

Kurama finally directed his attention from the hilarious spectacle before him to observe the other longtime acquaintances surrounding him. Keiko, Botan, and Yukina were giggling softly by the waves, admiring the pretty new engagement ring on Keiko's finger and trying in vain to ignore the fight between Keiko's fiancé and Kuwabara; Hiei, finally taking a well-deserved break from patrolling the border of _Makai_ , was sitting up in a tree, watching the violent fight slowly escalating between the former Spirit Detectives with an extremely bored expression on his face; while Genkai was sneaking fondly amused glances towards her favorite dimwit while he was busy beating Kuwabara to a pulp.

It had been around a year since Yuusuke had returned from the Makai. Everything seemed so quiet: Genkai was still alive and pushing seventy-six, always up for a fight or one of her legendary training sessions from hell; Yuusuke's _ramen_ stand was a roaring trade in town; and Keiko and Kuwabara had started their first terms at two of the best colleges in Tokyo.

Kurama himself had settled into his new job at his step- father's company nicely, the pay was fair and it wasn't too boring. His mother had been slightly disappointed at the news that he wasn't going to attend _Meioh_ Private University, but the school's invitation was longstanding, and he was allowed to transfer in at anytime, so that was enough to keep her happy.

Kurama felt strangely content as the mid-spring breeze played across his face, making his long, dark-red waves swing gently in the air. The smile wavered as he noted a single, large gray cloud in the otherwise perfect, pale blue sky, just about to cover the sun. It seemed an ominous sign.

If only he had known how right he was…

* * *

 **REVIEW! If you don't, I'll CRY! ;)**

 **  
_  
Edit: 6/2/11; Chapter name retitled, story title changed. Edited for flow and description. Reread recommended.   
_   
**


End file.
